Past Present Future
by Ugaritic Mot
Summary: What if Gaara was never captured by Akatsuki? Would Naruto have gone to the next Chunin Exam? Would a certain jinchuuriki never have to face Akatsuki? NarutoxYugito


**(A/N) This is my first Fan Fiction. I am planning for this to be story to be around 30 chapters but in all likely hood it will probably go over that. This first chapter is short so I guess you could consider it the prologue to the main story.**

As the sun rose above the horizon two figures could be seen walking along a dirt road, they had almost reached their destination. As they crested the final rise in their journey they saw a vast village laid before them, although some would have labelled it a city, but to Naruto it was his home.

X-X-X-X

"Been a while hasn't it?" asked a reminiscent Jiraiya

Naruto turned to look at him "Of course it has been a while Ero-sennin, it's been two and a half years!"

"Baka! haven't you got it into your thick head yet not to call me that?"

With that Naruto poked his tongue at Jiraiya and ran, covering the remaining distance between himself and the village of Konoha.

As He reached the gate a blur of movement stopped him dead in his tracks as two ANBU, one wearing what appeared to be cat mask while the other wore a bear masks, landed in front of him.

"What is your business in Konoha?" asked Cat Mask, in a dead, even tone

"eh? You don't recognise me at all?"

"I don't know who in the world you are..." Cat Mask was cut short as he saw Jiraiya "The Hokage is waiting for you to report immediately"

Naruto, not having noticed the ANBU's glance at Jiraiya, put on his biggest grin as he walked through the gate with his head held high as Jiraiya followed him in.

Not much had changed in Konoha, people were leaving there homes to run various errands, the shops were preparing for the day ahead and Ninja patrolled the streets making sure things ran smoothly. But among all this there was something profoundly different about hidden village, it was only when Naruto reached the Hokage Tower that he noticed.

"Hehehe! So they've added Tsunades ugly old mug to the mountain! Ha!"

Jiraiya followed Naruto's gaze towards the Hokage monument. A slight smile touched his mouth "Looks like she has accepted the role of Hokage…fully," he whispered under his breath, so quite was the whisper that he himself was not sure that he had spoken the words.

X-X-X-X

Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office and were waved through by the Chunin guards.

"Naruto! I have been expecting you, but not for a few more days,"

"We would have been here even sooner if Ero-Sennin hadn't stopped at a hot spring on the way here," Jiraiya scratched his head in embarrassment at this, "Do you want me to report what happened while I was away Oba-Chan?"

Tsunade froze but for her eyebrow which twitched, "Naruto...surely you should know by now NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

As she reached under the desk to throw it at Naruto she was stopped by Jiraiya who put his hand on the table, "Perhaps now is not the time for that, Tsunade-chan"

Tsunade turned her angry gaze from Naruto to Jariaya, "what was that?" her voice dripped with venom.

"Now, now Tsunade-sama I didn't mean-" Jiraiya never had time to finish what he was saying as he was thrown out the window by a very peeved Hokage.

"Naruto, where were we?" Naruto stood stock still with his mouth hanging open, too shocked at what had happened to respond "Naruto! you there?"

"a-ah... hehe," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head wondering what to say. "Um... the training mission was a success," Naruto remained in the Hokage's office for the next few hours going over what had happened during the tow and a half years that he had spent away from Konoha as they waited for Jiriaya to recover from the fifteen story fall.

X-X-X-X

The air was still as the pink haired Konoichi exited the hospital. It had been a long night fixing various injuries, ranging from cuts and bruises to broken and fractured bones, to say she was exhausted would have been the understatement of the year. As she looked up at her surroundings she noted a spiky haired Jonin walking towards her.

"hey, Sakura"

"Oh, hi shikamaru, you here to see Choji?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he is always getting a stomach ache from over-eating, so troublesome," replied the bored ninja with his trade mark reply, "Oh did you hear the news? Naruto is back, he got back about two hours ago"

His last few words went unheard by the konoichi as she ran towards the Hokage Tower.

X-X-X-X

"WHAT! Shikmaru is a jonin now!?" Naruto's shout reverberated throughout the tower.

"Yes, as is TenTen, Rock Lee and Shino" responded Tsunade in a bored tone

"What about everyone else?"

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba Ino and Choji are now Chunin"

Naruto burst out laughing when she had finished, "ha ha, so Neji is still a Genin"

"Actually Naruto, Neji is now a member of the ANBU" Tsunade responded as a smile touched her lips.

"Eh! I have been left behind" Remarked Naruto, as he began to pout. It was at this time that Jiraiya stumbled through the door with a very visible bump on his head.

Tsunade ignored Jiraiya's entrance "The Chunin Exams are 2 months away, everyone, including, myself, is expecting you to go, will you?"

"Of course, but how will I enter without a team?"

"This Chunin Exam requires only single entrants so you will not need a team"

"Who else from Konoha will be going?

"It will just be you this year Naruto, as none of the other Genin in the village have the ability to undertake the exam by themselves. You will be leaving in four weeks, the trip should take about ten days, but the exact date that the exam will commences will be given to you when you arrive," A grin spread over Tsunades face, "Oh, and you will escorted by Jiraiya who will representing Kakashi as your Jonin instructor"

"Hang on a second, I never agreed to that! I have been carting that kid around for thirty months and now you want me to look after him for even longer!"

"Yes" Tsunade smirked at Jiraiya

"where will it be held?"

All emotion left Tsunade at this point, leaving a serious expression, "Kumogakure".

* * *

**(A/N) Well there you have it the first in along line of chapters. The next chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks.Please review, all constructive criticism is welcome.**

Edit1: Misspelt character name.


End file.
